


Keittiön pöydällä tavataan

by Odile (Odileheroin_e)



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!zappis, top!Rauski
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odileheroin_e/pseuds/Odile
Summary: Koominen PWP aiheista "pöytä, keittiön" ja "top!Rauski"





	Keittiön pöydällä tavataan

**Author's Note:**

> the battle for dominance is real
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Läppävika/Laeppavika on täysin minusta riippumaton ja itsenäinen peliporukka enkä väitä mitään tässä fiktiivisessä teoksessani kuvaamaani tapahtuneen oikeasti.

 

 _“_ _Vittu_ _,_ _mä_ _panen_ _sut_ _katuun_ _tota_ _.”_    
_“_ _Mä_ _panen_ sua _.”_    
_“Ai_ sä _panet?”_    
_”_ _Mä_ _panen.”_    
_“_ _Ai jaa. Joo._ _Katotaan_ _kuka panee ja ketä.”_    
_“_ _Katotaan_ _, nii,_ _katotaan_ _.”_    
_“Torilla tavataan.”_    
_“Keittiön pöydällä tavataan,_ _vittuh_ _.”_  

 

* * *

 

 

Eletään aikaa ennen Rauskin muuttoa yhteisestä kämpästään zappiksen kanssa. Edellä kuvattu prologi tapahtui eräässä striimissä sattuneen valitettavan puolionnettomuuden jälkeen, johon liittyi olennaisesti Rauskin herkkä liipaisinsormi ja pelitilanteen yleinen kireys. ( _Trouble_ _in_ _Terrorist_ _Town_ vaatii huomattavasti lujempaa stressinsietokykyä ja vahvempia luottamussuhteita kuin ehkä äkkiseltään kuvittelisi.)  

Tämä ”haastehan” vaikutti tietysti vain helpolta heitolta, läpältä siellä missä tilaisuus siihen huomattiin, mutta itseasiassa heitto oli täysin tarkoituksellinen. Improvisoitu, mutta tarkoituksellinen. Ja Rauski oli varma, että tässä pelissä zappis häviäisi.  

Ja niin, eräänä kauniina aamuna Turussa... 

 

* * *

 

 

Kahvin tuoksu leijui keittiöstä muualle asuntoon, kutsuen zappiksen nousemaan sängystään. Oli viikonloppu ja aamupäivä oli jo pitkällä, mutta aikahan on vain numero kellotaululla ja mitäpä iloiset, nuoret poikamiehet moisista välittämään. Rauski hymyili velmusti kahvikuppiinsa ja ryysti liioitellun kovaäänisesti kuullessaan zappiksen askeleet yli keittiön kynnyksen. (Kyllä Rauski tietää, mitä nappuloita painetaan. Pelimiehiähän tässä kuitenkin ollaan.) Paljastavan hymyn hän nieli kahvinsa mukana ja kääntyi sitten muina miehinä zappikseen päin, joka nosti surullisenkuuluisia kulmakarvojaan nähdessään täyden kahvipannun. 

”Sä laitoit kahvia?”   
”Nii laitoin. Saa ottaa.” 

Ja zappis teki kuin oli kehotettu. Rauski kasasi voileiväntäytteitä jääkaapista keittiön tasolle ja vilkaisi omahyväisenä pahaa-aavistamatonta zappista silmännurkastaan. Yhtä viileä ja rauhallinen kuin aina, ja miksei olisikaan – ihan tavallinen aamu tiedossa. Rauskia hymyilytti. 

”Teeksä voikkareita?”   
”Juu. Istu sä vaan alas.”   
”Ai? Oikeesti?”   
”Juu juu. Istu vaan.”   
”No… kiitos vaan.”   
”Ei mitää.” 

Ja zappis istui. Rauskin ilkikurinen virne oli riistäytyä kokonaan hallinnasta. (Oo sä vaan ihan rauhassa, kulta, anna mä hoidan.) Tie miehen sydämeen kuuluu käyvän vatsan kautta. 

Rauski jatkoi leipien voitelua ja siirtyi taas tarkkailemaan zappista. Tällä oli päällään väljä, valkoinen t-paita joka hieman roikkui laihan vartalon päällä paljastaen miehen veistokselliset solisluut. Jalassaan zappiksella oli ruudulliset pyjamahousut. Blondit hiukset olivat yön jäljiltä vielä sekaisin, kulmakarvat yhtä hirveät kuin ennenkin.  

Juustoviipaleet kun vielä saisi leipien päälle.  

Parin nopean juustohöylän heilautuksen jälkeen Rauski keräsi leivät tasolta ja asetti ne pöydälle, yksi hänen paikalleen, yksi zappiksen nenän eteen.  

”Kiitti.”   
” _Ole hyvä._ ” 

Rauskin äänensävystä hieman hämmentyneenä zappis vilkaisi Rauskia, joka katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin ja hymyili. Aivan yhtä hämmentyneenä zappis kääntyi leipänsä puoleen ja nappasi kahvikuppinsa kouraansa.  

Seuraavan pienen hetken Rauski mietti seuraavaa siirtoaan ja päätti turvautua klassikkoon.  

”Mitä sulla on tossa?”   
”Täh? Missä?”   
”Tossa, anna mä – ” 

Rauski kumartui eteenpäin, ojensi kätensä ja nousi seisomaan, tietäen että zappis tekisi vaistomaisesti saman. Noustessaan zappis katsahti pieneksi hetkeksi alas jalkoihinsa ollakseen kompastumatta tuolin jalkoihin, ja sillä hetkellä Rauskin ojennettu kämmen laskeutui zappiksen poskelle. Zappiksen hämääntynyt katse nousi, ja Rauskin peukalo sipaisi zappiksen huulia.  

”Tossa noin.” 

Rauskin toinen käsi kietoutui zappiksen lantion ympäri ja toinen ohjasi zappiksen kasvot Rauskin kasvoille. Zappis päästi yllättyneen mutta tukahdutetun huudahduksen kaltaisen äänen, ja Rauski sulki silmänsä.  

Tässä vaiheessa lienee kiinnostavaa vaihtaa näkökulmaa Rauskin näkökannasta zappiksen perspektiiviin. Huomaamme, että zappis oli tässä varsin erikoisessa tilanteessa jäänyt kahden vaiheille: varmat ja päättäväiset mutta hellät ja ehkä piirun verran omistavat herrasmiehen otteet saivat hänet epäröimään. Sormet puristuivat nyrkkiin, mutta rentoutuivat sitten taas.  

Rauski taas tiesi, että nyt jos koskaan oli tärkeää suudella hyvin – tai ehkä pikemminkin suudella oikein. Sekunninkin liian pitkä tai liian lyhyt suukko murtaisi lumouksen ja Tuhkimo muuttuisi mieheksi. Hampaiden kalahdus tai kieli väärässä paikassa purkaisi koko aamun työn suihkusta kahvin keittoon ja leipien voiteluun. Pienen jännittävän hetken huulten kosketuksesta Rauski odotti nyrkkiä poskeensa, mutta sitä ei tullut – lähes hengitystään pidätellen hän jatkoi suutelemista ja raotti varovasti silmiään.  

Ja se näky olikin kalliimpi kuin tuhat Twitch-subscriberia ja pyykkäävä Xbox yhteensä. Riemukseen Rauski sai huomata, että zappiskin oli sulkenut silmänsä. Voitonvarmana Rauski päätti lisätä kierroksia ja vaellutti toisen kätensä zappiksen niskaan ja hiuksiin ja toista vähän lantiosta alemmas. Zappis äännähti uudestaan, eikä Rauski osannut tulkita oliko kyseessä protesti vai kumpusiko ääni jostain muusta. Joka tapauksessa se oli kutsu toimintaan, mikäli tämän menon halusi pitää päällä. Rauski taivutti zappiksen selkää nojautumalla eteenpäin, lähestulkoon haukaten tätä syvemmältä, ja zappis joutui turvautumaan takanaan olevan tuolin selkämykseen säilyttääkseen tasapainonsa jalkojen miltei pettäessä alta.  

”Hyvin menee, ihan vähän vielä”, Rauski ajatteli ja näykkäisi zappiksen alahuulta, jolloin tapahtuikin jotain yllättävää: zappiksen kädet lennähtivät lähes refleksinomaisesti, kuin tuon pienen puraisun sähköistämänä, Rauskin t-paidan kaulukselle. Rauski taas yllättyi tästä niin, että zappis olisi yhtä hyvin voinut lyödä häntä pakasteseitipaketilla päähän, eivätkä Rauskin silmät olisi levinneet enää sen suuremmiksi.  

Sekunnin verran Rauski seisoi paikallaan lähes tietämättä, mitä tehdä, mutta teki sitten ensimmäisen asian, joka tuohon juonikkaaseen päähän pälkähti ja nosti zappiksen selälleen keittiön pöydälle yhdellä (zappiksen painon huomioon ottaen hieman odottamattoman) luontevalla liikkeellä. 

Jälleen näkökulmaa vaihtamalla, tällä kertaa kolmanteen persoonaan, voimme hetken ihailla tätä epätodennäköistä sommitelmaa: Rauski, toinen käsi zappiksen housuissa* ja toinen tämän elovenahiuksissa, ja zappis, makaamassa Rauskin alla erään turkulaiskeittiön pöydällä, toinen käsi Rauskin maantienruskeissa hiuksissa ja toinen edelleen tämän paidalla.  

(*Tarkennus edelliseen: toistaiseksi Rauskin käsi oli vielä zappiksen housujen _ulkopuolella_ , ote tiukasti kiinni flanelliruuduissa tämän perseen päällä.) 

Suudelman päätyttyä Rauski alkoi edetä alemmas zappiksen kaulaa pitkin ja edelleen ohuen paidan poikki. Zappis sulki silmänsä, ja – tajusi jonkin olevan hieman pielessä.  

”Rauski –” 

Vaan liian myöhään: edellä mainittu oli jo ehtinyt flanellihousujen vyötärölle saakka. Rauski heitti ovelan katseen ylös zappikseen virnistäen lähes julmasti. Zappis joutui nielemään loput lauseestaan. 

Rauski lipaisi huuliaan ja nousi lähes käärmemäisesti liikehtien takaisin zappiksen kasvojen tasolle. 

”Niin? Kerro vaan, kyllä mä kuuntelen. Mä oon ihan sun käytettävissäs, beibi.” 

Puhuessaan Rauski laski oikean kätensä zappiksen kasvoille ja nosti tämän leukaa hieman ylöspäin; ei mistään käytännön syystä, vaan puhtaasta kontrollin riemusta, luodakseen hämmentävän kontrastin ”oon ihan sun käytettävissäs”-lausahdukselle.  

Zappis näytti (tilannetta millään tavalla liioittelematta) olevan hieman hukassa. Hän nielaisi toisen kerran, avasi ja sulki suunsa nopeasti ja yritti sitten muodostaa jonkinlaisen järkeenkäyvän lauseen. 

”Tota…” 

Rauski huomasi, että tilanne oli selkeästi liikaa zappiksen verbaalisille kyvyille, joten hän päätti ”auttaa” ja alkoi hiljaa silitellä tämän kasvoja. Kuten arvata saattaa, tämä ei auttanut zappista millään tavalla vaan tämän ajatus mitä ilmeisimmin katkesi. 

”…öö…” 

Rauski jatkoi virnuilemistaan ja nyökytteli päätään ”rohkaisevasti”. 

”Kerro vaan.”   
”Siis… mä en oo ihan varma et mitä tässä ny tapahtu, mut…”   
”Mm-hm, mm-hm?” (Rauski nyökytteli edelleen ja myötäili liioitellun myötätuntoisesti.)   
”No… no siis, me ollaan kavereita, ja…”   
”Juu? Juu?”   
”No, mä vaan et... et onkohan tää nyt ihan fiksu idea ja silleen.”   
”Ai fiksu?” Rauski kiusoitteli edelleen ja nojautui lähemmäs zappiksen kasvoja.   
”No ihan vaan et…”   

Zappis joutui jälleen keskeyttämään lauseensa, tällä(kin) kertaa Rauskin häiritsevän tuijotuksen harhauttamana. Rauskin katse oli nimittäin nauliutunut tämän huuliin. 

”…mitä sä ny tuijotat?”   
”Sulla on kauniit huulet.”   
”…täh?”   
”Joo, joo. Haluukko et kerron et millai?”   
”Ei kiinnost–”  

Rauski suuteli zappista silti. Zappis tempaisi vaistomaisesti kätensä Rauskin olkapäille ja oli vähällä työntää tämän suoraan lattialle, mutta Rauskin ovela ennakointi nojautua yhä eteenpäin zappiksen käsien varaan pelasti hänet kirjaimellisen kovalta kohtalolta. 

Tässä vaiheessa Rauski piti paitsi viisaana myös miellyttävänä vaihtoehtona sujauttaa kätensä zappiksen housuihin. Zappis vastasi tähän vavahtamalla rajusti ja siten kalauttamalla kaksikon hampaat yhteen. (Näin pienten asioiden Rauski ei kuitenkaan enää antanut hidastaa itseään, vaan lisäsi pelotta kierroksia hakemalla hyvän otteen zappiksen miehuudesta tämän bokserien alla.) 

Rauski rikkoi suudelman ja siirtyi jo aiemmin hyväksi havaittuun imutustaktiikkaan, repien pieniä suukkoja zappiksen kaulalle alfasuden lailla.  

”Ne on pehmeet…” 

Tietämättä ja välittämättä siitä, kuunteliko tai kuuliko zappis tätä monologia, Rauski jatkoi suudelmien välissä verbaalista rakkauskirjettään zappiksen huulille, korostaen jokaista argumenttiaan kiihtyvällä mutta tasaisella ”ylös-alas” liikkeellä zappiksen housuissa. 

”…oikeen _kutsuvan_ väriset…” 

Zappiksen hengitys kohosi huohotukseksi ja sanallisen palvonnan kohteena olevien huulten välistä karkaili pornografisia äännähdyksiä.  

”…ihan _täsmälleen_ oikeen malliset… ei liian _leveet_ *… eikä liian _kapeet_ **…” 

(*Ylös. **Alas.) 

Rauski olisi mielellään tuonut esiin vielä zappiksen jalomuotoisen amorinkaaren, mutta huulten omistaja joko kyllästyi olemaan passiivinen tai vain yksinkertaisesti sai tarpeekseen rakastajansa loputtomasta jatinasta. 

”Pane mua”, zappis huohotti tempaisten kiinni Rauskin paidankauluksesta.  

Aidosta yllättyneisyydestään huolimatta Rauski joutui puremaan huulta, jottei olisi nauranut ääneen pelkästä hyvän juonen onnistumisen tuomasta voitonriemusta.  

”Totta kai, kulta”, Rauski vastasi pilke silmäkulmassaan ja vapautti molemmat kätensä vetääkseen zappiksen flanellihousut ja bokserit kerralla alas.  

Tuntien nyt olonsa hieman epämukavaksi, zappis suoristi makaamisasentoaan pöydällä hieman ja nielaisi. Rauski huokaisi, tai oikeammin hengitti kevyesti ulospäin ja pienen (zappikselle kovin epämukavan ja pitkän) hetken kuluttua siirsi katseensa tämän kasvoihin. Jotain vierasta tuntui hiipineen jekkumestarin tavanomaiseen leikkisyyteen, sillä Rauskin katse oli tumma ja ensimmäistä kertaa koko keittiönpöytäottelun aikana _vakava_ , vaikka pieni virne yhä koristikin hänen kasvojaan. 

”Ota paita pois.”   
”Täh? Miks paita?”   
”Ota pois vaan. Oon mä sut ennenki nähny ilman paitaa.”   
”No mut ei mulla oo seissy sillon!” Zappis punehtui aavistuksen verran.    
”Ei kai sua ujostuta?”   
”No–”  

Zappis käänsi katseensa pois ja korjasi asentoaan uudemman kerran. 

Muodoton, tuntematon tummuus suli pois Rauskin kulmilta. Voitto tuntui jo vähemmän makealta: zappiksen antautuminen ei ollutkaan täydellinen. Oli kuitenkin hyväksyttävä se, mitä saatiin. Pakottamiseen hän veti rajansa, ja zappiksen ujo tunnustus oli muistuttanut Rauskia siitä, miten ehdottomasti hän halusi suojella tätä; Rauskista ei koskaan olisi satuttamaan zappista. 

”Ei haittaa.” 

Rauski kääntyi jääkaapille noutaakseen oliiviöljyn ja koetti kaikkien näyttelijänlahjojensa mukaan kuulostaa sovittelevalta katkeran sijaan.  

Huomatessaan silmännurkastaan Rauskin kääntyvän poispäin, zappis käänsi päätään. Hiljainen suvantovaihe toiminnassa, paitakysymys ja Rauskin kädessä hohtava oliiviöljypullo saivat zappiksen kyseenalaistamaan koko aamun. Hän ei edelleenkään ollut päättänyt, mitä halusi tältä tilanteelta, jos yhtään mitään. Yhtäkkiä hän ei ollut varma oikein mistään. Vielä eilen illalla nukkumaan mennessään hän oli ollut melko varma seksuaali-identiteetistään ja yleensäkin siitä, millainen ihminen oli, mutta nyt kaikki edellinen data, mitä hän itsestään oli kerännyt kahdenkymmenenneljän vuoden aikana tuntui pätemättömältä, käyttökelvottomalta. Kaikki oli käynyt niin äkkiä. Tarkemmin tapausta ajatellessaan hän ei edes ollut varma minkä takia oli hyväksynyt Rauskin yllättävät lähestymisyritykset. Kai se oli vain tuntunut hyvältä. Mutta silti… 

Oliiviöljypullo Rauskin kädessä sai zappiksen tuntemaan itsensä entistä epävarmemmaksi, kuin joskus esiteininä Linnanmäen hurjimman vuoristoradan turvasuojien loksahtaessa lukkoon. Yhtäkkiä tulee vähän turvaton olo ja sitten mietitään että ’olikohan tämä sittenkään hyvä idea’. Että ehkä haluaakin vielä hypätä pois kyydistä. 

Zappis seurasi Rauskin tiputtelevan pienen määrän öljyä sormilleen ja yritti täysin tuloksetta hoputtaa omaa päätöksentekoaan. Eihän hän oikeastaan ollut niitä miehiä! …eihän? Ei ainakaan ole ollut tähän asti. 

Mutta toisaalta… 

Rauskin näkeminen huoneen toisella puolella soi zappikselle kirjaimellisesti uuden näkökulman ongelmaan. Rauskin kääntyessä jääkaapilta takaisin häntä kohti zappis nimittäin huomasi Rauskin erektion. Ja sillä samalla sekunnilla hän myös tajusi, ettei häntä oltu hyväksikäytetty ja nöyryytetty, vaan että myös hänellä oli valtaa Rauskiin. Ja yhtä nopeasti kuin tilanne oli aamummalla eskaloitunut unohti zappis nyt kaiken mitä oli vasta sekunteja sitten pyörittänyt päässään.  

Oli zappiksen vuoro virnuilla.  

”Tu tänne”, blondi kehräsi hämmennyksensä hyvin salaavalle Rauskille.   
”No mähän tuun”, tämä vastasi nostaen öljytyt sormensa merkitsevästi pystyyn.   

Zappis nousi istumaan. Katsekontaktin vakiinnuttua ja zappiksen varmistuttua Rauskin itsevarmuudesta, zappis tarttui paidanhelmoihinsa molemmin käsin ja veti paidan päältään stripparin elkein.  

Rauskin askeleet pysähtyivät. Zappiksen pullaposket naamioivat kiusoittelevan virneen suloiseksi muikistukseksi; hiuksenhienon rajan näiden välillä Rauskin kokenut silmä löysi kimmellyksestä zappiksen silmistä ja pehmeästä alahuulen näykkäisystä. 

Rauski veti syvään henkeä ja ajatteli:  

” _Oh,_ _you_ _motherfucking_ _little_ _devil_ _._ ” 

Zappis teeskenteli viatonta hymyä ja ajatteli toinen toistaan likaisempia ja kiimaisempia ajatuksia joita yhtäkään tuskin olisi ääneen viitsinyt sanoa. 

Ja Rauski harppasi jäljelle jääneet askeleet yhdellä himon siivittämällä loikalla. Zappiksen t-paita riippui hetken zapan sormien päässä kuin puhdas tyynyliina kesäisellä pyykkinarulla Elovena-paketissa ja putosi sitten äänettömästi lattialle. Zappis nojautui takaisin pöydälle makaamaan ja riiputti toista jalkaansa pöydän reunan yli kiusatakseen Rauskia. Rauski työnsi pöydän päällä olevan jalan hellästi mutta päättäväisesti syrjään ja katsoi suoraan zappiksen silmiin tämän alastoman vartalon yli.  

”Ooksä valmis?” 

Zappis hymyili sormiensa lomasta ja kehräsi: 

”Oon. 

Ota mut.”  

Sen enempää varoituksia tai armoa ei Rauski zapalle suonut. Zappis ulvahti yhtä aikaa kivusta, yllätyksestä ja nautinnosta Rauskin etu- ja keskisormien syöksyessä sisäänsä. Rauskin omakin hengitys alkoi tihentyä ja tarve avata omatkin housut kasvoi eksponentiaalisesti joka sekunti, joten hän ryhtyi niin sanotusti tuumasta toimeen vittuilematta älähdyksestä erikseen.  

Sisään-ulos-tahti kiristyi Rauskin janon työntää jokin toinen kehonosansa zappikseen kasvaessa. Huohotus ja epämääräinen vinkuminen paiskasivat lopulta metaforisesti kättä, ja tasapaino hengitykseen ja toimintaan löytyi molemmille.  

Rauskin keskittyminen herpaantui vasta tämän ensin tajutessa zappiksen olleen vähän turhankin hiljaa ja toiseksi jo kohtalaisen hikinen ja ilmeisesti turhankin lähellä orgasmia. Tämän transsin kaltaisen olotilan Rauski päätti tuhota erityisen voimakkaalla työnnöllä, ja zappiksen päästämä huudahdus kuulostikin hieman kylmällä vedellä herätetyn ulvahdukselta.  

”No nii.” 

Enempää ei tarvinnut sanoa – hieman kireä mutta myös nautinnollisen odottavainen ilmapiiri laskeutui heti pieneen keittiöön. Huomaamatta sormiensa tärisevän hiukan, Rauski liu’utti pyjamahousunsa ja alusvaatteensa lattialle, tuijottaen samalla sekä intensiivisesti että oudon poissaolevasti zappiksen silmiin.  

Tuntiessaan epämääräisen muodostelman lämmintä grillimakkaraa ja kitukasvuisia kiivejä painautuvan oliiviöljystä pehmeälle takapuolelleen zappis tunsi typerää mutta pakottavaa tarvetta lukea Ave Mariaa, tai edes Isämeitää. Tunnelma oli lähempänä pomminpurkuryhmän saapumista lentokentälle kuin kuumaa panohetkeä keittiön pöydällä.   

Epävarman ynähdyksen saattelemana Rauski kuitenkin työntyi syvälle zappikseen, joka vastasi liikkeeseen ketjulla ”au”-äänteitä. Toisaalta tämän kädet myös lennähtivät Rauskin selälle, kuin kutsuakseen Rauskin peremmälle ja painautumaan lähemmäskin.  

”Ei kai suhun satu?” Rauski mumisi aivan zapan korvanjuuressa – punnerrusasento ja tilanteen sekä kirjaimellinen että kuvaannollinen hikisyys olivat jo heti alkuun kuluttamassa häntä.   
”Mmh…”   

Zappiksen ilme, kiemurtelu ja sanallisen vastauksen puute saattoivat Rauskin pieneen paniikkiin. 

”Mä tuun pois, jos suhun sattuu, oikeesti…”   
”Ei, älä mee!”   
”Sattuuks suhun?”   
”Ei, eijei satu.”  

Zappis kangersi silmänsä auki ja pakotti itsensä katsomaan Rauskia silmiin. Totta helvetissä sattui, ai jumalauta että sattui, mutta ihan vitun sama. Ei näin pitkälle oltu luovuttamaan tultu. Ja sitä paitsi, zappis odotti yhä jotakuinkin innokkaasti sitä hyvältä tuntuvaa osaa joka anaaliseksiinkin kuului kuuluvan. 

”Hei, ihan oikeesti…”   
”Ei, ku sä panet mua nyt!”   
”Ai? Okei sitte, vittu.” 

 Saatanan helvetti, että zappis osasi joskus olla itsepäinen. Ei Rauskikaan ollut ihan niin sokea tai typerä ettei olisi huomannut että zapaan sattui, ihan oikeasti ja todellakin sattui. Mutta ei, herra zapandeeros haluaa panna. No jumalauta, pannaan sitten. 

Eikä zappis ihan väärässä ollut; se hyväkin osuus oli kyllä tulossa. Alun hapuilun ja epämukavien asentojen ja äännähdysten jälkeen rytmi vakiintui eikä käsivarsien väsymistä tai muuta kipuilua huomannut enää muuna kuin pienenä mukavana pistelynä. Huulet ja hampaat tempautuivat mukaan, silmät hämärtyivät ja sulkeutuivat ennen pitkää. Rauski nautti zappiksen perseen tiukkuudesta ja kehon responsiivisuudesta, zappis kiinteästä, täydestä tunteesta pakaroidensa välissä. Punaisia jälkiä ilmaantui molempien iholle lähes päästä varpaisiin, eikä kumpikaan jälkeenpäin saanut hiuksiaan suoraksi pelkän kamman avulla. 

Vain sekunteja ennen orgasmiaan Rauski ajatteli, ettei koskaan unohtaisi näkyä zappiksesta alastomana, hikisenä, kirkkaanpunaisena ja silmät järjen paloa vailla ja että tämän voihkinta kantautuisi vielä Rauskin korviin unen läpi ja kilometrien takaa. Samaan aikaan, sekunteja ennen jonkin nestemäisen ja lämpimän valuvan sisälleen, zappis ajatteli, ettei koskaan unohtaisi– siis antaisi anteeksi tätä aamua. (Seuraavana aamuna paljastuva raju selkäkipu kallisti muiston hieman tälle jälkimmäiselle puolelle.)  

Tahtia hiljentämättä orgasmistaan voipunut Rauski etsi zappiksen laiminlyödyn peniksen käteensä ja katseli hiljaa kosketuksen synnyttämää kasvonilmeiden ja kehonkielen muutosta zappiksessa. Aktin loppu tuntui toisaalta pornoleffan tyhjältä tuijottamiselta tulemisen jälkeen mutta ennen selaimen sulkemista, toisaalta taas kauniilta, lähes runolliselta hiljaisuuden hetkeltä – ei ”loppu”, vaan _coda_.  

Seuraavan viiden minuutin kuluessa kaksikko toipui tapahtuneesta, keräsi orvot vaatekappaleet lattialta ja tavallaan automaatti-ohjautui takaisin kahvikuppiensa ja leivänkannikoidensa ääreen.  

Silti, kuppien reunojen yli karkailevat ilkikuriset katseet ja kahviin tukehtuvat naurunpurskahdukset kertovat paitsi jaetusta salaisuudesta, niin myös lähes lämpistä flirtistä; eikä Rauski tänäkään päivänä voi vastustaa huultensa koskettamista kielellään ajatellessaan zappiksen aavistuksen verran keinuvaa käyntiä ja miehelle varsin täyteläisiä huulia.  

 

 

 

 

 

 _Fin_  


End file.
